Only Here
by littlegirlbigworld
Summary: A one-shot of Bryn encountering Chase after his death.


**Just a little one-shot of my favorite couple. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My eyes shot open with a start as I felt a cold wind in my room. I couldn't remember Ally coming in and turning on the air conditioning but now-a-days, I didn't notice a lot.

If it wasn't Pack business, I stayed in the Chase sized hole that had been torn into me.

I hadn't cried yet; the tears refused to form.

I was close though.

I was really close.

I jumped out of my bed when I realized that I wasn't exactly in my room. My bed was stuck smack dab in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by multi-colored leaves.

I couldn't smell anything dangerous but I was a female, teenaged Alpha alone in the middle of an unknown wood with no protection. Trouble was bound to find me.

Crouching low to the ground, I carefully sniffed the ground and cursed my human nose for not being able to smell anything useful besides dirt. I used to be able to smell through the Chase-Wolf-Bryn connection-

"Stop," I snapped out loud, "You're only going to hurt yourself."

"You do have a nasty habit of doing that."

My whole body froze.

No way.

"Bryn snap out of it. You're scrappy, you're resilient, you're dreaming, you're-."

"Bryn."

That voice…and that smell.

Pine needles and cinnamon…

"Chase."

Immediately, my voice broke, my eyes watered, and I suddenly couldn't breathe. "Chase," now my voice squeaked. I couldn't turn around. I didn't want to turn around and look for something that wasn't there.

Then, I could smell his breath on my neck, hear the way his feet flowed across the leaves, and feel his arms wrap around me.

This was real.

His skin was warn. His breath was warm. Everything about Chase was warm… Except his chest. His chest had a circle of pure ice pressed against my back and I choked back my sob.

He wasn't here.

He wasn't alive.

"I'm here Bryn. I promise you I'm here."

"How," I demanded.

My back was straight and I refused to turn around. "You're dead."

"You're not."

I couldn't fight the pull. The pull that had always been between us. Ever since that day when I slammed into him and redid our Pack Bonds. I had already killed Chase when I did that.

I turned in his arms, eyes closed tightly.

His fingers, warm, pulled my chin up gently.

"Look at me."

It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. His hair, his face, and oh god those eyes were so perfect. I threw my arms around him and cried. Tears that I had held in for months suddenly sprang free with so much force it scared me. My whole body shook and I could barely stand.

Chase held me up.

Those arms that I had watched fall so lifeless, that chest that had stopped moving as soon as Shay ripped out his heart was rippled with muscles and scars, and his face was angelic to me. Every aspect of him was perfect to me.

"Chase," I whispered.

He grabbed my face and stared me in the eye.

"I love you."

"I know," I pressed my forehead to his and breathed in. His scent was so perfect.

And then there were three: Chase-Wolf-Bryn.

I could feel his wolf; quiet and tentative.

I knew it was because he wasn't truly there anymore, not like Chase was.

"Why are you here Chase?"

He brushed my cheek gently with his fingers and let out a puff of air.

My non-existent wolf went crazy trying to memorize his scent.

"You."

I stepped back.

"What?"

"I'm here because of you."

"I don't understand."

"As long as you're here Bryn, as long as you're a living, breathing human, I'll be here. When we redid our Pack Bonds, we claimed each other. We are each other. It doesn't matter if the other one lives and the other one is dead. We will always be able to talk to each other."

It was the most Chase had ever said and I almost died when he stopped talking.

I didn't think I'd ever get tired of his voice again.

I pressed my nose against his chest and breathed in again.

The tip of my nose started freezing but I really didn't care.

His arms tightened around me and I relished it. Then I reached up and kissed him hard. He was dead and I wasn't but he was here and I was here and I was going to make the most of it.

His hands tightened into fists behind me and I grabbed onto his neck tightly.

Finally, he pulled away and whispered, "I love you Bronwyn Alessia St. Vincent Claire."

"I love you."

We stayed silent and we played at each other's minds until I asked the question that had been pushing at me the whole time.

"What happens when I wake up," I demanded, "Will I get to see you again?"

He pressed his lips to my forehead and breathed out deeply.

"I'll be here," he kissed me deeply again, "I'll always be here for you."

"Even if I'm not human?"

"I didn't expect you to be human for much longer Bryn. You'll be unstoppable as a wolf." He kissed me again like he couldn't stop, "You'll be beautiful."

"I've been so lost without you Chase."

His hands rubbed my arms and whispered, "I know."

"Should I wake up?"

He kissed me slowly and whispered, "I'll always be here."

* * *

When I woke up, the smell of pine needles and cinnamon was still lingering in the air.

I smiled up at the ceiling and whispered quietly:

"I love you Chase."


End file.
